Desde la cuna
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Islandia tenía muchas preguntas, nadie tenía respuesta ni paciencia suficiente.
1. Los ingenuos Dinamarca y Noruega

**Titulo: **Los ingenuos Dinamarca y Noruega

**Claim:** Islandia, Dinamarca y Noruega

**Prompt:** "Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor"

**Resumen:** Islandia era mayor y entendía muchas cosas, pero su hermano mayor parecía atasco en la costumbre. O tal vez sólo le gustaba hacerse el difícil.

**Advertencia:** ¿Algo de OoC? No lo sé. No manejo mucho a Islandia, pero me cae bien.

**Notas:** La historia está colocada en la época actual, a diferencia de las demás.

* * *

—Suéltame Dinamarca, no soy un peluche tamaño real —se quejó Noruega, por segunda vez ante el fuerte abrazo del mayor, pero no se movió ni peleó contra él.

Islandia, en la mesa de la cocina, terminaba de leer una historieta que Estados Unidos amablemente le había prestado hace unos días en un encuentro mundial. Ante los gritos simplemente levantó la cabeza y los observó.

—Idiota —masculló, regresando a la historieta o eso fingió, porque de cuando en cuando les lanzaba miradas curiosas.

Noruega le había soltado un golpe al hombro para sacárselo de encima después de que Dinamarca mordió su oreja. El danés reía bajito, con complicidad, y no esquivó el golpe. Islandia volvió a pensar que eran unos idiotas.

—Escandaloso —masculló, pasando la página. Escuchó una exclamación de disgusto, probablemente de Noruega, y después un gemido de dolor. Probablemente Dinamarca había vuelto a tirar de "aquel mechón" que tenía su hermano.

"Idiotas, escandalosos y exhibicionistas" pensó. Levantó un poco la vista y vio a su hermano mascullando cosas, como si estuviese enfadado y a Dinamarca dándole mimos, ignorando los insultos y las amenazas con maldiciones en un futuro cercano si no lo soltaba. Pero Islandia rodó los ojos y bufó, ¿pensaban engañarlo a él? Por favor, él no era el ingenuo.

Estaba bien que de pequeño creyera que su hermano mayor realmente iba a maldecir al danés, y hasta se riera un poco, pero ahora ya conocía bien la situación. Volvió a rodar los ojos, él sabía que Dinamarca podría haber esquivado esos golpes con facilidad, y que Noruega de haber querido realmente alejarlo, ya lo hubiera hecho hace más de veinte minutos.

Ahora era lo "suficientemente mayor" para entender que eran esos ruidos raros que su hermano hacía en la noche, cuando Dinamarca no dormía en su cuarto. Pero se preguntó si era lo suficientemente mayor para escapar de una palmada por parte de Noruega si llegaba interrumpirles la escena.

Decidió no arriesgarse, la puerta quedaba demasiado lejos de su alcance en caso de que necesitase huir.


	2. ¡Denme un hermanito!

**Titulo:** ¡Denme un hermanito!  
**Claim:** Sealand, Finlandia, Suecia, Hana-Tamago.  
**Prompt:** "Preferiría ser hijo único"  
**Advertencia:** Ninguna  
**Nota:** Me inspiré un poquitín en Angelica de los "Rugrats" al momento de poner el sueño de Peter xD.

* * *

  
Un día Sealand se levantó de su cama, fue hasta el cuarto de sus padres y tocó la puerta, anunció su llegada y después entró. Sus padres se habían acomodados las ropas, él niño tenía la facilidad de interrumpir los momentos "de juegos de adultos" con una facilidad que, de no ser Suecia y Finlandia los padres que eran, lo podrían tomar como algo malicioso.

—Mamá, papá, he estado pensando últimamente y… —comenzó. Se subió a la cama de sus padres y se sentó en medio de ambos, quienes rápidamente lo miraron, expectantes—. Me gustaría tener un hermano.

Finlandia iba a comentar, muy sutilmente, que ya tenía un hermano. Sealand se le adelantó.

—Un hermano pequeño, con quien pueda jugar. Arthur es un odioso y aburrido —añadió, omitiendo la palabra "imbécil", pues a sus padres no les gustaba. Y su tío Islandia había recibido una reprimenda por enseñársela.

Berwarld y Tino se quedaron congelados en su sitio. ¿Un hermanito? Finlandia sintió un escalofrío cuando Suecia puso una de sus manos en su cintura, esperaba que el sueco no tratara de hacer que él le diera un hermanito a Peter. Por mucho que fuera llamado "madre", no era una chica. Ni si quiera era humano, no podía concebir.

Afortunadamente para Finlandia, el niño no se dio por enterado y se bajó de la cama, les dio las buenas noches, el beso para dormir y se fue a acostar.

Esa noche, cuando Peter se acostó, tuvo un sueño horrible. Soñó que sus padres lo cambiaban por su nuevo hermanito, a quien le daba todos los juguetes de Peter, y a él lo hacían dormir en el armario para que su hermanito tuviera su cuarto. Su tío Dinamarca ya no jugaba con él, Islandia ya no lo llevaba a comer helados y Noruega ya no le contaba cuentos. Incluso Arthur lo quería más que a Peter, ¡y le daba su reconocimiento como nación oficial!

Cuando despertó, gracias a la bondad de Hana-Tamago, que le lamía la cara. Bajó a la cocina, donde Sucia se encontraba haciendo el desayuno mientras Finlandia ponía la mesa. Ambos tenían unas ojeras enormes.

—Mamá, papá… prefiero ser hijo único —les dijo, con voz alegre antes de sentarse a comer.

Finlandia y Suecia no sabían a qué se debía ese cambió de actitud, pero Tino lo agradecía profundamente.


	3. Los adultos son raros

**Titulo: **Los adultos son raros.

**Claim:** Estados Unidos, Reino Unido + Francia de colado

**Prompt:** Los adultos son raros.

**Resumen:** Alfred no entendía nada, primero lo regañaban y ahora estaba entre los brazos de Arthur siendo mimado.

**Advertencias:** ¿Incoherencias? ewe

**Notas:** Cualquier fallo acúsenlo a mi falta de sueño, hambre y humor extraño. Ah sí, Alfred tiene entre 3-4 años.

* * *

Arthur había traído un frasco enorme de cristal lleno de dulces y chocolates riquísimos, y le había dejado coger sólo uno por esa noche. Cuando le dijo que quería otro, Arthur le había dicho que no. Normalmente Alfred hubiera obedecido, pues trataba de no ser muy travieso cuando Arthur estaba de visita, pero desde que Francia le había enseñado ese juego tan divertido… decidió ponerlo en práctica.

Y cuando Arthur se descuidó cogió otro dulce, y luego otro y otro. Y se acabó el frasco él solo, y ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago. Cuando Arthur se enteró, en la madrugada al oírlo lloriquear, lo comenzó a reprender, claro, después de prepararle un té para el dolor.

Alfred se mordió el labio, no iba a llorar ni a hacer pucheros. Arthur se había molestado con él, y Alfred no sabía por qué. Frente a él, Arthur, que ya había logrado recuperar su color de piel original, le estaba dando el regaño más largo de su vida. Ya pasaban de los veinte minutos y parecía que no se cansaba.

—Si te digo que no, es por algo. ¿Tan difícil es entender la palabra "no" para ti?

Uno pensaría que, si sabía que se había comido los dulces cuando Arthur le dijo que no, debía saber la respuesta al por qué él mayor estaba molesto. Pero no era culpa de Alfred, sino de Francia.

Cuando Arthur se calló, para mirarlo con una ceja alzada, Alfred entre balbuceos trató de explicarse.

—P-pero no quería desobedecerte —gimió poquito, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes—. S-sólo jugaba como Fr-Francia me enseñó.

Arthur se puso lívido, ¿qué había hecho ese bastardo con su precioso bebé? Procuró no caer en pánico y dejó que la colonia siguiera hablando.

—¡É-él dijo que…! —gimió otra vez, y contuvo el llanto. ¡No iba a llorar!—. D-dijo que, cuando decías "No" era un sí —lloriqueó—. Y que, y que por eso cuando le decías "No, ¡suéltame bastardo francés!" no te dejaba… porque tú querías que él te abrazara y… —Alfred ya no continuó, pero lo miró herido.

Arthur se mordió la lengua, debía fijarse mejor cuando maldijera al francés. Y debía golpearlo con más fuerza por decirle esas _tonterías_ a Alfred. Visto y oído todo, tomó a la pequeña colonia en un abrazo y le pidió disculpas por enfadarse tanto y por hacerlo llorar, le explicó que "no" era "no" y la razón por la que Francia no entendía eso era porque, bueno, era francés.

Alfred estaba ahora más confundido. ¡Arthur era tan extraño! Primero lo regañaba y luego le prometía comprarle algo en el pueblo si dejaba de escuchar a Francia. Pero al menos, ya se había olvidado de su molestia, y parecía estar muy contento de mimarlo toda la noche para hacerlo sentir mejor.


	4. Te quiero

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Te quiero. **  
• Claim: **Suiza (Vash), Liechtenstein (Lilly)  
**• Resumen:** Suiza es como su chocolate, según Liechtenstein.  
**• ****Prompt:** 13 - Te quiero.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.

* * *

Suiza ajustó su rifle y volvió a disparar al blanco, varios metros frente a él. Llevaba practicando su puntería toda la mañana, como siempre, era perfecta. Liechtenstein salió al campo de tiro veinte minutos más tarde, con una bandeja de bocadillos, una jarra de agua con hielo y dos vasos, Suiza se detuvo apenas ella estuvo en su rango de visión.

—Hermano, ¿vamos a merendar? —pidió la niña, sosteniendo un poco más alto la bandeja. Suiza asintió y la siguió hasta el patio, no había sudado ni un poco.

Vash, a ojos de sus vecinos, tenía buenos modales pero un temperamento volátil. Era agresivo, aunque solía ser hospitalario cuando iban de vacaciones a su país (inversión, inversión). En pocas palabras, las naciones preferían no tener una relación muy estrecha con él.

—¿Te gusta, hermano? —Lilly lo miró, con una cara de preocupación, temiendo lo contrario por el prolongado silencio de su hermano mayor—. Seguí las indicaciones del libro.

—Quedó delicioso, Liechtenstein. Pero no debiste molestarte, si me hubieras dicho que tenías hambre, hubiera cocinado para los dos —respondió inmediatamente, con un tono que su hermana calificaba de dulce.

—Quería hacerlo para ti, hermano —insistió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermano se esforzaba tanto por hacerla feliz, y ella quería compensarle un poco por todos sus esfuerzos.

Vash no agregó nada y terminó la merienda, el día era claro y agradable.


	5. Regalos inútiles

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Regalos inútiles. **  
• Claim: **Australia, Nueva Zelanda.  
**• Resumen:** Australia sabía donde terminaría todo eso.  
**• ****Prompt:** 03 - Quiero-ese-juguete.  
**• Nota:** No sé como sea la personalidad ni de Australia ni de Nueva Zelanda (no han salido mucho en el manga), así que puede que esten algo... ¿extraños?

* * *

Australia se sentó en el sofá, mirando con aburrimiento el nuevo regalo de su hermana, no lo entendía, ¿por qué Nueva Zelanda pedía cosas que nunca iba a usar? Por dar un ejemplo, un mes atrás, Reino Unido le había enviado un juego de pinturas acrílicas con un paquete de lienzos en blanco que la chica había visto y pedido muy sutilmente, pero estaban arrumbados en algún lugar sin uso.

Y meses antes de eso, mientras paseaba con Holanda, había visto una muñeca de porcelana y, sin hacer muchos comentarios, sólo mencionar lo linda que era, Holanda se la había comprado y envuelto para regalo, pero Australia insistía, Nueva Zelanda no utilizaba los regalos.

O el más reciente de ellos, un videojuego para el Xbox 360, regalo suyo.

—Oye, hermana —le llamó, aburrido—. ¿Piensas usar eso? —señaló el videojuego, que estaba medio envuelto.

—Claro que sí, tonto, ¿si no por qué lo he pedido? —contestó con diversión y obviedad, pero seguía enfrascada en su libro sobre animales, ignorando el regalo.

—No lo sé —pensó Australia, pero no dijo nada. Se paró y salió de la casa, decidido a evitar las llamadas telefónicas por parte de Holanda y Reino Unido, no quería ser él quien respondiera a la pregunta: ¿Le ha gustado el obsequio a tu hermana?


	6. Imitando y acosando

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Imitando y acosando. **  
• Claim: **Italia del Sur (Romano/Lovino), Estados Unidos (Alfred).  
**• Resumen:** Estados Unidos era terco, y Romano sólo quería que entendiera las cosas.  
**• ****Prompt:** 11 - Besarse es asqueroso.  
**• Advertencias:** Ninguna.  


* * *

  
—¡Uuw!, ¡Asco! —chilló Italia del Sur, mirando con una pequeña mueca de desagrado a su cuidador, Estados Unidos tenía una pequeña mueca de aprensión; España e Inglaterra se alejaron rápidamente, como si el contacto los quemara.

Antes de que los mayores pudieran si quiera explicarse, los niños habían salido corriendo. Al poco rato comenzaron a echarse la culpa de lo sucedido, y los gritos podían escucharse hasta el patio, donde los pequeños se veían mutuamente.

—¡España se estaba comiendo a Inglaterra! —le recriminó Estados Unidos al italiano, con gran molestia.

Italia del Sur le miró con fastidio, negó con la cabeza y pidió paciencia, era peor que tratar con Veneciano. Al ver que el italiano lo ignoraba, Estados Unidos lo tiró al suelo, decidido a hacerse oír.

Cuando Lovino se puso de pie, molesto, le gritó.

—¡El idiota de España no se comía al idiota de Inglaterra! —chilló, indignado—. Eso se llama beso, ¡idiota!

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño, no le gustó que le dijera así, pero en vista de que el otro sabía lo que estaban haciendo (y es que Inglaterra procuraba cerrar con llave cuando se disponía a hacer algo íntimo), decidió hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Y se siente bien?, ¿Es bueno?

Lovino sonrió con superioridad, no podía creerse lo ingenuo que era el otro. Y eso que vivía con Inglaterra, y todos sabían la fama que tenía (o tal vez, era porque Romano vivía con España, y éste era muy pasional con sus cosas).

—Por supuesto que se siente bien, ¿vives bajo una roca? —se burló—. Mejor no preguntes.

Estados Unidos se mantuvo en silencio un rato, pensando en lo que iba a decir. Finalmente tomó aire, miró a su compañero y le dijo, muy serio.

—¿Y si nos besamos?

—¡Chigi! —chilló al italiano, al ver que el americano se acercaba demasiado a él—. Por supuesto que no, ¡idiota! Ni si quiera eres una linda niña como Bélgica.

—Uhm… no conozco a Bélgica, ¡pero soy lindo! Inglaterra siempre dice eso.

El resto de la tarde (mientras España e Inglaterra se arreglaban entre ellos), Estados Unidos perseguía a Romano por toda la casa, decidido a que el otro aceptara que él era lindo, y queriendo saber por qué su hermano podía besar a España, pero ellos no podían hacerlo (y es que él sabía que Arthur iba a ignorar la pregunta).


	7. ¿Por qué?

**• Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo: **¿Por qué?**  
• Claim: **Suecia (Bewarld), Noruega, Dinamarca, Chibi!Islandia.  
**• Resumen:** Islandia tenía muchas preguntas, nadie tenía respuesta ni paciencia suficiente.  
**• ****Prompt:** 05 - Por qué.  
**• Nota 1:** La historia de Dinamarca es inventada xD, inspirada en lo que le dije a mi hermano cuando estaba en su etapa de "por qué". Aunque yo le dije directamente que le iban a cortar la lengua.  
**• Nota 2: **Los diálogos de Suecia: "P'rq'e 'sí lo qu'si'ro' l's dios's" (Porque así lo quisieron los dioses), "L's g'sta 's' no'br'" (Les gusta ese nombre), "F'nland'a" (Finlandia).

* * *

—Hermano, ¿por qué llamas, "idiota", a Dinamarca? —preguntó Islandia, de la nada. Noruega dejó de examinar la piel del que sería su nuevo abrigo para verlo.

De todas las preguntas, ¿debía hacerle esa? Noruega suspiró mentalmente, no podía reprenderlo por la palabra, él se la decía a Dinamarca casi cada hora.

—Porque… nunca escucha a los demás, ni hace caso de los consejos. Siempre hace tonterías —le explicó, sin profundizar mucho—. Is, no repitas esa palabra.

Noruega esperaba un asentimiento de comprensión, sin embargo…

—¿Por qué? Hermano mayor siempre la dice.

—Es sólo para mayores, no deberías repetirla (sobre todo frente a Finlandia).

—¿Por qué sólo para mayores?

Noruega guardó silencio.

—Islandia —llamó, y el niño guardo silencio encogiéndose ligeramente—. Busca a Suecia, tal vez el tenga la respuesta —mintió.

Islandia asintió, al menos su hermano no estaba molesto, sólo le llamaba Islandia cuando estaba molesto. Cuando encontró a Suecia éste estaba cortando leña, iba a preguntarle lo que Noruega no le había respondido, pero otra cuestión le llegó a la mente.

—Su… —llamó con curiosidad, acercándose—. ¿Por qué el cielo se llama "cielo"?

Suecia bajó el hacha para prestarle la debida atención. Islandia había nacido hace poco y no sabía muchas cosas.

—P'rq'e 'sí lo qu'si'ro' l's dios's —respondió, mirándole con fijeza.

—¿Y por qué no le pusieron de otra forma?

—L's g'sta 's' no'br'.

Islandia no estaba convencida, iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando Suecia le interrumpió, adivinando su hilo de pensamientos.

—F'nland'a.

Islandia frunció el pequeño ceño, pero asintió. Tal vez Berwarld estaba muy ocupado con la leña y no podía distraerse (o sólo no quería contestar sus preguntas, como Noruega). Por desgracia no encontró a Finlandia por ningún lado, a quien sí encontró fue a Dinamarca, afilando su hacha.

Lo dudo un poco, pero cuando el danés lo miró le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Lentamente Islandia lo hizo, Dinamarca era un buen compañero de juegos (incluso si Noruega lo negaba), es sólo que lo ponía nervioso cuando lo veía con el hacha cerca.

—¿Por qué tan deprimido, Is? —le preguntó, con su usual sonrisa.

Islandia lo miró preocupado, como si temiera que Dinamarca lo regañase si le contaba que Noruega se había enfadado con él y Suecia le había pedido que le dejara trabajar. Así que en vez de responder le hizo una pregunta.

—No estoy así. ¿Por qué no está Finlandia?

—Porque fue a pescar, decidió que quería que comiéramos eso.

Islandia hizo una mueca, no le gustaba el pescado de Finlandia.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, deberías preguntarle a Finlandia.

Islandia se quedó un momento en silencio, aún estaba curioso. Después de un rato, Dinamarca terminó de afilar su hacha, Islandia seguía en la misma posición de antes, mirándolo.

—¿Sucede algo, Is? —volvió a decir el danés, mirando el filo de su arma con agrado. Islandia negó, pero después se arrepintió y le dijo.

—No, ¿Por qué haces eso?

Dinamarca elevó una ceja—. ¿Qué?, ¿Sacarle filo? —. Islandia asintió, despacio—. Para poder emplearla en caso de emergencias, cuando vamos a la guerra…y ahuyentar a los demonios que rondan por aquí.

Islandia hizo una mueca.

—Is, ¿quieres oír una historia? —el niño asintió, una vez—. Hace un tiempo, cuando aún no nacías, vivía un hombre muy fuerte, que siempre quería saber el "por qué" de las cosas —Islandia levantó una ceja, receloso—. Ese hombre viajó por muchos lugares, y a dónde iba siempre les preguntaba: "¿Por qué esto?, ¿Por qué aquello?". Finalmente, cuando llegó a nuestras tierras, él vino y se presentó como un hombre sabio, y el rey le dio la entrada al palacio.

Islandia carraspeó un poco, Dinamarca lo miró, interrumpiendo su oscura narración.

—¿Murió asesinado?

—¿Ya te han contado la historia? —Dinamarca le dijo, divertido—. Pues sí, el rey mismo lo mandó asesinar por sus insaciables preguntas y…

Islandia ya no estaba. Dinamarca miró al cielo, divertido. Aún recordaba cuando le contó esa historia a Noruega, y había sucedido lo mismo que con Islandia.


End file.
